The Little BlueHaired Lady
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Où le premier jour d'école d'une petite fille qui était très spéciale et qui adorait avoir le dernier mot.


« Ah, petite, tu devrais faire attention ! On traverse quand le petit bonhomme est vert ! »

La fillette, cinq ans tout juste, haute comme trois pommes et un beignet, fit une boue boudeuse trop craquante à l'homme qui venait de la tirer en arrière par le col pour l'empêcher de courir sur le passage piéton, alors que le feu était rouge. Finalement, elle lui tira la langue et disparut dans la foule qui traversait la rue, le feu étant passé au vert entre temps.

La tête haute, miss-je-tire-la-langue-aux-gens-qui-veulent-m'aider se rendait à l'école. Son premier jour, très exactement, dans sa nouvelle école. Elle était très fière. Mais aussi un peu angoissée. Un peu, hein. Car elle avait aussi un caractère plutôt spécial, voire décalé, qui la rendait très indépendante voire rebelle à l'autorité des adultes, comme vous venez d'en avoir la démonstration. Du coup… Elle avait peur de se faire trop remarquer dès le premier jour. Et donc, elle avait fait un compromis avec elle-même : elle attendrait au moins que la maîtresse ait retenu son prénom.

Car à vaincre anonyme on n'en retire aucune gloire !

La fillette passa à côté d'une vitrine et en profita pour observer son reflet. Aucun doute, elle était parfaite : sa petite jupe noire était très bien, sa chemise blanche ouverte et sa cravate déjà défaite sous son pull noir aussi, et ses chaussettes idem. Pour sa coiffure, tout allait bien. Ses cheveux ni trop courts, ni trop longs tombaient tout juste sur ses épaules, totalement en bataille.

C'est donc un poil débraillée que miss-je-suis-très-fière-de-moi débarqua, du haut de ses cinq ans, dans sa nouvelle école. La tête haute, bien droite, presque orgueilleuse et hautaine, elle ne jaugea même pas les autres et marcha d'un pas résolu vers la salle de classe. Tout le monde était venu avec ses parents, mais pas elle. Non, elle avait tenu à y aller toute seule ! Comme une grande.

Elle déposa son petit sac à dos au pied d'une table du dernier rang, prêt de la fenêtre, et attendit que tout le monde rentre. Des gens étaient déjà là, et d'autres arrivèrent. Puis, ce fut la maîtresse, une jeune dame très gentille qui arriva.

« Alors les enfants, comment allez-vous ?

- BIEN ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Sauf miss-je-suis-trop-bien-pour-le-faire. Elle était mignonne mais sa couleur de cheveux en plus de son air débraillé la faisait passer pour une vraie sauvage. Mais une sauvage classe qu'on pouvait admirer, et qui savait être agréable et civilisée, quand elle ne partait pas dans une crise de rébellion.

En somme, sa première journée fut des plus cools.

Pas de devoirs, pas de sac lourd, bref, une vie d'enfant qui commence tout juste l'école. Mais voilà, le gros challenge de cette fin de journée, c'était le temps. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, et aucun enfant n'avait son parapluie, au vu du grand soleil de ce matin… Alors, sous le préau, les enfants entassés les uns contre les autres attendaient leurs parents pour rentrer, et partaient presque chacun leur tour.

« Ma maman est mieux que la tienne, Maya !

- Non, c'est la mienne la mieux !

Et leurs petites disputes intestines continuèrent encore et encore.

- Et toi, elle est comment ta maman ?

La fillette sourit étrangement et ébouriffa ses cheveux bleus.

- Je parie qu'elle est moche ! Enchaîna un autre devant le mutisme de sa camarade.

- N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea la fillette.

- NON, ELLE EST MOCHE !

- MEME PAS VRAI !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

(etc.)

Puis, des parents arrivèrent dans la cour, armés de parapluies flashys. L'un était blanc avec des écritures oranges, et l'autre était d'un bleu électrique plutôt désagréable quand on le regardait longuement. Les enfants s'interrogèrent tandis que la fillette et son camarade continuaient de se disputer à propos de la maman de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive justement ses parents qui arrivaient tranquillement. Un sourire victorieux orna ses lèvres, et c'est avec un sourire presque sadique qu'elle annonça :

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Moi j'ai pas de maman, mais j'ai DEUX PAPAS ! »

Sur ce, elle courut vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver, après un tirage de langue en bonne et due forme à ses camarades estomaqués.

Yuurei Kurosaki Jaggerjack n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle.

* * *

_Ah trop mimi :)_

_Cet OS m'est honnêtement venu comme ça x) _  
_D'autres suivront probablement, toujours sur l'hypothétique fille de Grimmjow et Ichigo, sur fond de Yaoi, évidemment x)_

_On n'oublie pas les reviews et je vous dis bye !_

_Nemuri No Rori._


End file.
